Glee Ageplay Oneshots
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: A collection of ageplay oneshots! got a request? Send me a message or leave one in the reviews I'll even do RPF and I'll get it up asap! Hope you enjoy! WARNING: these all contain ageplay...obviously so don't like don't read
1. The Other Quinn

Quinn Fabray at school was very very different than Quinn Fabray at home. At home she wasn't HBIC or the head cheerleader no Quinn Fabray at home was Quinnie she was her Mommy and Daddy's little girl…quite literally her parents babied her the minute she stepped through the front door after school. She didn't mind it all really in fact she loved it, the way her parents focused 100% of their attention on her. She walked through the door Tuesday after school ready to relax and spend time with her mommy.

"Mommy I'm home!" she called when she entered the house. Judy Fabray rushed quickly out of the kitchen to greet her daughter.

"Hi Quinnie are you ready to get changed and have your snack," she asked her while wrapping her in a hug.

"Uh huh," the blonde teenager replied. Judy took her daughters hand and led her up to the pink bedroom.

"Alright sweetie go wait on your bed for Mommy," she said. Quinn did so obediently she sat on her bed kicking her legs back and forth before slipping her thumb into her mouth and sucking contentedly as her transformation began. Her mother returned shortly with a few items in her hands.

"Okay baby lay back for me," she said. Once Quinn was on her back Judy made quick work of removing her shoes, skirt and little pink panties before laying them neatly in a pile in the corner. Judy then wipes the girl in front of her with a baby wipe and sprinkles her with some baby powder before taping up a fluffy white diaper around her slender frame. "Sit up for mommy Quinn," she say sweetly. Again doing as she's told Quinn sits up and she allows her mother to remove her blouse and replace it with a pink Whinnie-The-Pooh t-shirt that hangs just above her diaper.

"Fanks Momma," Quinn says innocently only removing her thumb for a moment before returning it to her lips.

"You're welcome baby," Judy smiled placing a kiss on her little girls cheek. "You ready for your snack?" she asked. Quinn nodded.

"Can I have Goldfish?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie,"

Judy got Quinn downstairs sitting in her chair and poured some goldfish into a little bowl and some chocolate milk in her favorite sippy cup. "Here baby," Quinn finished her snack quickly and her mother let her play in the living room where her mother could hear and see her while she made dinner. She was happily sucking on a purple pacifier and coloring in her pooh bear coloring book. Then her daddy walks in the front door.

"Daddy Daddy," Quinn squeals lifting her arms to be picked up. Russell smiles and scoops up his teenage daughter.

"Hi sweetie," he says as he pats her bottom. "Looks like someone needs to changed," Russell goes to the kitchen to greet his wife before gathering Quinn's changing supplies and laying her out on the play mat making quick work of getting her clean. Then comes cuddle time with daddy while he watches the news she just sits there curled into his side sucking her pacifier until Judy calls them in for dinner.

At dinner Russell is sure to cut Quinn's food up really small so she won't choke dinner is always filled with Quinn chattering on about her day while Judy and Russell enjoy listening to all her stories. After dinner while Judy takes Quinn upstairs for her bath while her husband cleans the kitchen. Judy gets Quinn the bath tub with her toys she plays happily while letting her mommy get her all clean. When Judy is satisfied she pulls Quinn out and wraps her in a towel drying her quickly. When they enter Quinn's room Russell is waiting there with her nighttime bottle ready he lifts her on to the table and slides a thick nighttime diaper under her bottom and tapes it up. He then snuggles her in the rocking chair and places the bottle to her lips and she accepts it happily he rocks her back and forth and her mother sings a gentle lullaby. Her eyelids start to flutter and he tucks her in each of her parents give her a kiss on the cheek

"Goodnight sweetpea,"

"Night Mommy Night Night Daddy," she murmurs before slipping off to sleep with her pacifier and teddy bear.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," Her father whispers before flicking on the night light and the monitor and leaving her room.

Yeah…Quinn Fabray at home was very different from Quinn Fabray at school.


	2. Heya for Jwilson

Naya was having a bad day and Heather could tell she'd make her feel better when they got home, however she knew she had a two hour dance rehearsal after Naya was done filming for the day she sighed heavily she knew what needed to be done she met up with Dianna at lunch.

"Hey Di," she began

"Oh hey Heather what's up?" she said in her signature sweet voice.

"Um Nay's having a bad day do you think you can take her home and help me out?" heather asked. Dianna immediately what Heather was referring to and readily agreed.

So when Naya was done Dianna followed her home and knew the minute what she needed when she saw Naya exit her car in tears.

"Hey sweetpea," Dianna said approaching her and wrapping her arms around her friend. Naya sniffled and buried her head in Dianna's neck

"Want Mommy," she whimpered.

"I know honey but she's not home yet so I'm gonna take care of you til she comes," Dianna comforted and led her inside.

"Come on let's go change then we'll cuddle until you fall asleep and when you wake up Mommy will be home," Dianna said taking Naya's hand and leading her to the secret room that was painted light green with little butterflies on the walls. Dianna got Naya laid down on the changing table and removed her jeans and panties she the sprinkled powder on her and taped her up in a diaper. "Sit up sweetie," Dianna then removed Naya's blouse and replaced it with a purple onsie. "There we go," Dianna cooed over Naya's whimpers and sniffles. Naya then whined and pointed to a pink and yellow pacifier on the nightstand Dianna grabbed it and slipped it between the girls lips Naya calmed and laid her head on Dianna's shoulder and they cuddled on the rocking chair Dianna rocking her back and forth singing to her sweetly.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Thy father tends his sheep_

_Thy mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And softly dreams do fall for thee;_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby sleep,_

_Heaven sends us sheep,_

_The little stars are lambkins white,_

_The moon she tends them all the night;_

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_And you shall have a sheep,_

_And he shall have a golden bell,_

_And play with baby in the dell;_

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

When she finished she laid the girl down in the rib and left the room quietly. She decided to cook some dinner for Heather. The door clicked open as she finished.

"Thanks so much!" Heather sighed. "How is she,"

"Anytime, and she was fussy but now she's in her crib napping," Dianna smiled "I just finished dinner so I'm gonna be getting home," goodbyes were said and Heather went onto the secret room.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed. Naya groggily awoke she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Momma," she squealed.

"Hi baby are you ready for some dinner?" she asked. Naya nodded and smiled around her pacifier. Heather changed her diaper then took her to the kitchen and fed her some dinner before eating herself.

"Alright baby bath time," she said to the girl who was now in the living room playing with her toys.

"Not yet,"

"Naya bath time,"

"Later Mommy,"

"Now right now,"

"Mommy no,"

"Naya Marie it is bath time,"

Naya pouted but got up and helped her mommy clean up her toys. Heather filled the tub and added some bubbles and the girls pout soon faded into a bright smile as she played. After bath time Heather got her baby out of the tub and dried her off she dressed her in her favorite green sleeper and a thick nighttime diaper before taking her to the rocking chair

"Wait her for me I'm gonna go make you a bottle," she cooed. She returned quickly and snuggled the little Latina on her lap she pressed the nipple and she rocked her and cooed to her as she sucked. Once the girl was finished she burped her and smiled. "You wanna sleep with Mommy tonight?"

Naya nodded and nuzzled her. Heather grabbed the girls paci and teddy bear before taking to the master bedroom were she tucked them both in after she put on her pj's and cuddled her until they both fell asleep.


	3. One Stormy Night Faberitana for leamiche

Rachel woke with a start as the thunder cracked outside her window. She began to sob heavily, Quinn heard this over the baby monitor and went immediately to her room.

"Baby Mommy's here don't cry shh shh," she cooed as she walked over to the crying girl and scooped her up in her arms and taking her to the rocking chair in the corner she stroked Rachel's hair and hummed softly to her. After a good ten minutes Rachel's sobs turned into sniffles as her body hitched

"Thunder Scarwy Mommy," she whined as she hid her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"I know sweetie," Quinn comforted as she rocked her some more "Do you want Mr. Arenstine?" she asked referring to the stuffed horse left abandoned in her crib. Rachel sniffled again and nodded. Quinn walked over to the crib and grabbed the stuffed animal and handed it to her "There you go sweetie," she cooed. Rachel relaxed into Quinn's hold and then another crack of thunder sounded Rachel shrieked and curled into Quinn. "Hey hey you're fine," Quinn soothed but Rachel's cries picked up again. Quinn sighed and went to the dresser drawer and pulled out a pacifier and slipped it between the girls trembling lips. The frightened brunette began to suck it quickly as it calmed her. While Quinn rocked her some more

"Mommy I wet," she murmured. Quinn gently took the girl over to the changing table and made quick work of changing her wet diaper letting loose a few raspberries on the girl's tummy in the process trying to make her forget why she was upset. The little girl below her giggled and squirmed a little. Quinn powdered her up and taped up the diaper and slipped the girl back into her purple fleece sleeper.

"You wanna come sleep with me and Mami?" Quinn asked lifting the girl again Rachel nodded and cuddled her horse. Quinn took Rachel down the hall to the room she shared with Santana and laid her on the large California king mattress next to the Latina who was now awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Hi Mami," Rachel muttered.

"Hey Baby girl," Santana cooed as she wrapped a loving arm around the girl. Quinn knew it was late and Rachel should be sleeping again but she decided that a movie would distract the girl from the storm so she popped The Lion King into the DVD player and crawled in bed next to her baby. The trio sat in comfortable silence as the movie played and Rachel began to drift off to sleep. Then there were the soft pitter patter of footsteps in the hall and Brittany appeared in the doorway she was sniffling and her stuffed duck was cuddled close to her body.

"What's wrong big girl?" Santana asked from the bed.

"I'm Scared," the blonde whimpered

"You wanna come cuddle up with us?" Quinn asked. The girl sniffled and nodded before making her way over to the bad crawling in on the other side of Santana and focused on the movie soon both girls had fallen back asleep. Quinn glanced at Santana and gave her a peck on the lips "This is just perfect," she whispered.

"Perfect," Santana agreed before snuggling down and allowing herself slip into dreamland


End file.
